you remind me of her, a Madara oneshot
by a13chan
Summary: Ever since mizuki was little, she has had the locket of her anncestor. Now, being older, she even looks like the anncestor. To Madara, her, and her anncestor kurai are alot alike in more ways than one...  **one-shot**


**A/N: Ok, this is a one-shot that I created for Beyondthelimit23 on Quizilla. This, again is a ONESHOT. there will be no sequal. ^^

Reviews would be appreciated! ^^

* * *

><p>"Tobi! For the last flipping time! GIVE IT BACK!" I scream, chasing the immature masked man down the hall.<p>

_Yep. I snapped. More than half of the Akatsuki are hiding, and Tobi is running for his life…BAITA BETER RUN!_

"Tobi's sorry!" He cries, running away

_Ugh! Why does Tobi have to be the ONE person who can outrun me?_

"Get back here!" I yell, furious.

Before I can catch him, he disappears.

"DAMMIT!"

"Mizuki, you know you won't catch him." I look behind me.

". . . Be quiet, Itachi. I'll catch him, and when I do, he'll regret stealing my necklace!" I snap.

Itachi raises his eyebrows slightly.

"Your necklace? You snapped over a necklace. . ." He shakes his head.

I sigh, trying to calm down before I ended up killing someone.

"Yes." I nod, calming down a little. "That necklace has been handed down generation through generation in my family. It's a special necklace, with a story behind it."

I smile a tiny bit.

"It was originally Kurai Hoshiku's locket, the woman who was engaged to your ancestor, Madara." I lean against the wall, getting ready to tell Itachi the story. "Against Madara's wishes, Kurai entered the great shinobi war. But right before she went into battle, she handed the locket to her younger sister. When Kurai died in battle, Madara seemed more devastated than my own clan. He wanted her locket, that way he had something other than just the memory of her. Kurai's sister wanted the locket to stay with the clan, so she lied, and told him that the locket was lost. Madara never found out that the locket was still in Hoshiku hands. It was eventually passed down from mother to daughter, older sister to younger sister, until finally, I received the locket from my own mother.." I let out a sigh. "What's funny, is I look like Kurai. I find it sort of ironic. We look alike, she died for our clan. Then, more than a hundred years later, our clan is slaughtered, and I'm the soul survivor who happens to look like her, and have her necklace in my possession."

"I see…" Itachi murmurs. "So that's why…" He starts to walk away. "Mizuki."

"Hm?"

"When you feel like it, you can talk a lot. Try not to do it to often. It will get annoying."

"Gee. Thanks." I reply, my tone full of sarcasm.

He walks away, and I let out a soft sigh.

_Tobi…when I find you, I won't kill you, I'm just going to make you regret what you did…_

I walk down the hall, and back into my room, to clean up the massive mess Tobi made.

"Damn…"

I start to pick up my belongings and put them back where they go.

"Hm?"

Tapped to my closet door, was a neatly written note, with handwriting that looked a bit old fashioned, the way old document were written.

I walk over and take the note off the door.

_Great some one ELSE has been in here…_

I sigh, and start to read. As I do, I become surprised, and a bit skeptical.

_"Mizuki,_

_I'm sorry I took the necklace. But do not worry. I am not going to damage something belonging to Kurai Hoshiku. You'll get it back. I promise. The picture inside the locket, too. Meet me by the lake near here tonight. I will explain everything._

_~Tobi._

"Ugh.. this has to be a joke! How the hell would he know about Kurai?"

I set the note down and rush out of the room. I hurry into the kitchen, and spot Deidara.

"Deidara!"

He jumps.

"Gah! What un?"

"Where's Tobi?" I demand.

"How the hell should I know, Hm?" He shrugs. "What did he do this time to make you snap?"

". . . None of your business." I mumble, walking out of the kitchen.

_I guess I'm just going to have to do what he says…Lake, here I come._

~Later~

_. . . He's not…Even here…DAMN! Why do I even LIKE him?_

I stare into the lake angrily.

"Mizuki."

_I don't know that voice…_

"Who else?" The deep voice states. I look behind me, and see Tobi.

I blink.

". . . Why's your voice deep?" I ask.

He chuckles.

"Do you really care, Mizuki Hoshiku? Because I assume you just came for this," He holds up my necklace.

". . ."

"Not to hear how I know what I know."

"Both…" I mumble.

"You really are like her," He muses. "In both your looks, and slightly in your personality." He sighs. "It saddens me…"

"Tobi, what the hell are you talking about?" I blink.

He sighs again, and takes off his mask.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. And you…Mizuki, remind me so much of my deceased fiancée, Kurai."

"You're…"

He smiles.

_Kinda cute…_

"Yes, I am still alive. Interesting, isn't it? But what I find interesting, is the fact is that you and Kurai are so much alike. In how you both look, and act…yet, that's not what draws me to you. You have captured my heart because of who _you _are." He shrugs, "Some would say it's a mere coincidence that you look like the woman I once love, but I believe its fate, mizuki."

He walks up to me.

"Ironic fate, actually. Kurai Hoshiku died for your clan many many years ago. And you," he looks at me, his eyes searching for something. "You are the only living survivor of the Hoshiku massacre. The soul survivor. You and Kurai are so alike, yet different."

I manage to find my voice.

"How?" I ask.

He chuckles, and plops down, and sits cris-cross. I hesitate, then sit next to him.

"Well. For one… Kurai was a master of Genjutsu… and well..I've seen you and Genjutsu," He chuckles. " You do not have talent when it comes to that."

"Hmph…"

"No need to be offended, Mizuki." He states. "I meant no disrespect."

"Yeah, well…You offended me." I mumble.

He smiles a bit.

"Well. I wasn't done with my explanation on how you two are different."

I sigh. "Go on, then."

" While she was excellent with genjutsu, her taijutsu and speed are nothing compared to yours."

He looks at the sky.

"You made me fall for you, Mizuki Hoshiku." He murmurs.

I blush.

"I did?"

"didn't you hear me earlier? I told you.. .You have captured my heart all on your own."

Before I knew what was happening, he kisses me.

I blush, and kiss back.

His personality may be different than tobi's but the kiss still seems innocent and sweet.

We pull away after a minute.

He smiles, and wraps an arm around me, and we both stare up at the clouds.

"You may remind me of her, but I love you for you…"

I smile, and lean against him.

_And I love you for you, Madara Uchiha. I will always stay by your side… _

I sigh, and close my eyes.

_Kurai…This must have been your doing…_

Some people don't believe spirits can guide them.

_Thank you… _

But some, like me, know that fate is sometimes guided by your deceased loved ones. In our case…

Kurai led Madara to me.

_You wanted him to have happiness, didn't you Kurai? _

I smile.

_I will never leave him kurai. Because deep inside of me, I know you're there. _

I may remind madara of her….

But I will always, be me.


End file.
